


Before The Baby Comes

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Preggers!Percy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo comes to Camp Half-Blood to see his pregnant lover as he approaches his eighth month of pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Baby Comes

Apollo had been so busy lately, he hadn't had much time for the person his world revolved around. His beautiful Percy, who was eight months pregnant with his- _their_ -first baby. Apollo did feel very bad about not visiting Percy more often-Percy was his pride and joy, and he couldn't wait for their baby to arrive. In a flash of gold, he arrived at Camp Half-Blood in his Maserati, his second-soon to be third-pride and joy. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, mouths gaping, at Apollo as he got out of the car. The other campers bowed respectfully, with greetings of 'Hello, Lord Apollo,' but Apollo was only looking for Percy. And it wasn't hard to find him, as the Son of Poseidon was storming toward him angrily. Apollo opened his arms for a hug, but Percy slapped him instead.

"Whoa, Perc, what did I do?" Apollo asked, confused. 

"You _ass!_ I haven't seen you in _four_ months! I missed you. I've been horny and had swollen ankles and you weren't here." Percy said, lip sticking out in a pout. 

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, that's all. I wanted to come see you while I had free time." 

Percy smiled. "You know I can't stay mad at you. I'm glad you came." 

Apollo hugged the demigod and then kissed his lips. Percy was glowing healthily, and Apollo finally understood what mortals meant when they said pregnant people 'glowed.' Percy was even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible, and Apollo realized just how much he had missed the Sea Prince. Apollo's mouth watered as he looked at Percy's chest. His pecs were engorged with milk, and Apollo just wanted to drink some of it. The other campers had started to walk off. A few stayed, gossiping with each other, but Apollo didn't care. Percy was the only thing his attention was on. 

"How are you feeling right now?" Apollo asked. 

"Bloated. Gross. Horny. Hungry." Percy said, rubbing his rounded belly lovingly. 

"Well, you look fantastic. You feel bloated because our totally awesome baby is in your stomach. Uh, that leaves horny and hungry, right? Let's go take care of hungry," Apollo lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "Then I'll help you take care of horny." 

Percy shivered with the promise of both food and sex and followed Apollo to the pavilion for a snack. He wanted chocolate really badly; he'd been craving it all day. Once they were under the pavilion, Apollo helped Percy get settled at the Poseidon table and then sat down across from him. He willed a piece of chocolate cake to appear in front of Percy, making the demigod's mouth water. 

"Well, don't just stare at it. Eat it." Apollo teased lightly. 

"Oh Gods. How did you know I wanted chocolate? You are the best. Boyfriend. _Ever._ " Percy moaned as he he took a bite of the cake. 

"I can read your mind, Perc," Apollo said with a smile, "I always know what you want." 

Percy was actually happy that the god could read his mind for once. He had started to feel extremely needy and like he was a burden since he became pregnant, but he never felt that way with Apollo. Percy was so blissfully happy at the moment, he didn't notice Annabeth show up. 

"Lord Apollo. I heard you had come to visit Percy." Annabeth said. 

"I did. I hope you've been taking care of my Percy while I was gone." Apollo said. 

"I have. Your children have, too. They give Percy regular check-ups." 

"That's great! I'll make sure to get you something nice. I know Percy can be a handful sometimes." 

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, annoyed. 

"You know I love you Percy." Apollo said. 

Percy huffed in fond annoyance. 

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I know Percy's been dying to see you." Annabeth said, hurrying off. 

They watched Annabeth walk off and Percy rubbed his stomach. Apollo smiled at how attached Percy was and reached over to rub the Sea Prince's pregnant belly as well. He felt a little kick and his smile grew wider. Percy put his hand over the sun god's with a soft smile. 

"He missed his Daddy. I don't think he likes it when you're away." Percy said quietly. 

"I don't think his Mommy does much better." Apollo said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not his Mommy. The baby can call me Papa or-" 

"Percy, you're _so_ the baby's Mommy." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Apollo chuckled a little and kissed Percy, then kissed his lover's baby belly. He could feel his baby; it was magical. Percy smirked. 

"I think I want to go back to my cabin now." Percy whispered. 

"Do you? Well, let's see if we can have sex without you flooding the cabin this time, yeah?" Apollo asked, a teasing tone in his voice. 

"Shut up." 

Apollo smiled and walked with Percy to his cabin. He was excited to get his milk. Percy smiled at him. 

"Thank you, Apollo." Percy said softly. 

"For what, sweetheart?" Apollo asked, opening the door of the cabin for Percy. 

"For visiting me. For letting me have your baby. For loving me." 

"I've loved you for a long time, Percy. I just had to get Poseidon to try and not kill me so I could love you." 

Percy smiled and sat on the bed, toeing of his tennis shoes. Apollo growled. He was going to make Percy feel so _awesome._


End file.
